Dame Devin
Dame Devin is the main antagonist in Barbie: Princess Charm School. She is a teacher at Princess Charm School who tries to live out her royal dreams to rule Gardania through her daughter, Delancy. Physical Appearance Dame Devin has strawberry blond hair and green eyes. Her hair is always in a high bun. She wears a tight yellow dress with pointy-toed yellow heels and yellow gloves when she teaches. Dame Devin wore a forest green gown at the coronation. Personality Dame Devin is prejudiced towards commoners because she once was one being spiteful. When she was not picked to be a lady royal at the end of her semester at school, she held a grudge against Queen Isabella, her sister-in-law. Dame Devin made it so the royal family would be killed in a car crash so her daughter Delancy could rule. Because of her attitude towards commoners, she is not professional at all towards Blair, and tells her she shouldn't be at the school because of where she comes from. She is strict to her students, especially to Blair whom she dislikes from the beginning since she was a lottery winner too, and because she reminded her of Princess Sophia. She knew that Blair was Princess Sophia and she knew that she had to get rid of her. Story Dame Devin was a commoner who went to the Princess Charm School to be a lady royal after winning a lottery raffle. She held a grudge against Isabella for not picking her as a lady royal in her final year at the school. After the family was killed by her, Dame Devin lived in the palace with Delancy. Dame Devin was cruel to Blair when she first arrived due to her commoner status, since she was once a commoner herself. Later on, when she learned that Blair was the lost princess that survived the car crash, she intentionally trapped her, Hadley and Isla in the palace basement in order to prevent them from interfering with her daughter's coronation by challenging the claims, but they escaped. However, Delancy put the crown on Blair's head and it revealed her as Princess Sophia. Dame Devin was enraged and yelled at her for ruining their future. She unknowingly and publicly revealed that she deliberately killed Queen Isabella and King Reginald in a car crash so Delancy could rule one day. Everyone was shocked, even Delancy was shocked and Dame Devin tried to say otherwise. However, the royal judge was enraged by her actions against Isabella and her family, ordered the guards to arrest her much to the shock of Delancy. Outraged, Dame Devin was removed, but she continued to demand they crown her daughter and not Blair before vowing revenge against everyone. Gallery Quotes *''"You of course mean Princess Delancy Devin. My daughter will soon be ruler of Gardania."'' * "This is my last semester of teaching before I ... before my daughter takes over Gardania'. 'No, no pull back your tears. Miss Privet will take over my classes next year. In her own little way. Of course no one knows the royal life as I do. I've lived in the palace ever since my dear sister-in-law Queen Isabella died." * "And so I welcome you all to Princess Charm School. May your time here be magical." * "You! What do you have to say for this disaster?" * "Meet my eyes girl. A true Lady Royal never hangs her head." * "No daughter of mine sits on the sidelines at a dance." * "If I were you I'd leave the school immediately and get my family ready to move." * ( Grace: "How do we get it out of the case?" ) "You won't, but I shouldn't have too much trouble with it." * "Goodbye Blair! Enjoy coronation day." * "This will be the best coronation day ever, don't you think?" * "This is ridiculous, the princess died 17 years ago. Finish the coronation and make princess Delancy ruler of Gardania for life!" * ( "Dame Devin, this is a serious claim and we have to..." ) "We have to crown my daughter." * "You useless child! Do you have any idea what you've done?!? I eliminated Queen Isabella so you could be princess one day!" * "Huh, no that's not what I meant." * "You'll pay for this!!!" Trivia *Dame Devin has many similarities to Queen Ariana in Barbie as The Island Princess: They both use their daughters as part of their plan; as they both try to become royalty through their daughters; both their daughters are kind; and their evil plans were exposed by the main protagonist. *In Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, a magazine has the headline, "What the coming year has to hold for Dame Devin". *In Barbie and The Secret Door, Queen Adrienne wears one of Dame Devin's dresses. The Queen of Zinnia has Dame Devin's hairstyle, but the Queen's hair is purple. *Considering that Dame Devin was apparently a commoner who married into royalty and Queen Isabella is said to be her sister-in-law (whose husband is a King and not a Prince Consort), it can be assumed that whoever Dame Devin's husband (Delancy's father) was, he was the brother of either King Reginald or Queen Isabella. This would technically make both Dame Devin and her daughter princesses. Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:British characters Category:Widows/Widowers